catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jmiles
MY TALK! Leave all comments here! DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 02:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ? >.< ? Ok so i know what i looks like but can you put the template text included in the message? Thanks, [[User Talk:Foxclaw33|Foxclaw33 <--my talk page]] 02:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: No problemo my friend :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Code Oh, well you just type "nowiki" with these - < > on each end at the beginning, then at the end, you type "nowiki" with this at one end at the other. Example - Brambleblood Just click "edit" then "source" to see the nowiki tags on each end. I hope this wasn't too confusing xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem ;) Good night! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much ;). And don't worry, i have patentice. Lots. Foxclaw33(Currently putting up my siggie i chose, so i had to just sign as typing, not a full siggie.) Hiya J! Heya J! It's kiddo. :D Also, Just wanted to say, the IRC is not the same without you. Sui's still all stalkerish and not alive though. At least that hasn't changed. So, yah, just saying Hi. :) --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 23:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Music Who in the world told you that? If you're proud of yourself, you can be arrogant about it if you choose, but it's not actually arrogant to be proud of yourself...in fact that's key to self confidence, and that's an extremely valuable thing to have. I'm so glad you finished your music! Be proud of yourself [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) What? 21:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much, about to have supper. I'm so happy it's finally Friday xD You? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, it's all updated! Nice! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) But of course! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :What? 17:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Long Time, no see :3 Remember me? The little runt, lemme see what I was called back then... Echo somethin? xD Forgot my own nick. (I change nicks alot) *facepalm* Good to see you again! Sakura-chan 02:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Okay, sure :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Do you still hate me? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 02:46, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ieeeee did :3 foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Im good :3 foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:39, March 7, 2011 (UTC)\ hello [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 02:39, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Same lol im bored with no messages to read and no active people foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i had to download it and my computer had an update so i had to restart.foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) My user is foxclaw337 foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you get it foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I retried how about now? Im getting free edits for just sending these x3foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 03:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Try to send one to me im foxclaw337. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 03:02, March 7, 2011 (UTC) and how do i do that -.- I look like a n00b.. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 03:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait do you have a... DeviantART accout? FR acount? (You know what it stands for if you play it.) Lord of the Rings account? I was just wondering...foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 03:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) whats your dA acct name? foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 03:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Hm, I sent you a message. Did you not get it? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Look on yur messages on dA, wanna talk there? foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 03:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) X3 look at my ID :D foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 03:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) oh lol foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 04:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) mmm so what's up? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 15:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey kiddo! Hiya :) Re: Wanna help me out? I love to draw! And yes, I think I'm pretty good. However...I don't have a stupid scanner. But I could just take a picture of the picture and upload it on DA...I dunno. What's the picture? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 14:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Keep On Smiling... --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC)